


I Know It Might be Wrong

by angelicafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bottom Calum, Bottom!Calum, Calum in Panties, Daddy Kink, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fetus Calum, M/M, Smut, Stepdad!Michael, Stepson!Calum, Sub Calum, Top Michael, Top!Michael, Voyeurism, boys in panties, kind of, luke and ashton are there while michael fucks calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, Calum, you're so amazing," Michael whispers.</p><p>"You weren't so bad yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Title from Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It Might be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good!

"Okay, I bought Cocoa Krispies, Calum loves them," Michael's wife Riley informs him. "He might throw a fit at some point if he doesn't get what he wants, should that happen, just ignore him, he acts like a baby sometimes but he'll suck it up. He'll probably want Ashton and Luke over at least once a day, they're allowed to come over any time as long as you don't have anything planned." Riley takes a deep breath and tilts her head, racking her brain for anything else crucially important to tell Michael about her son and his behaviors while she's on her business trip.

"Darling, it'll be okay. I can handle it, now go, your cab is waiting." Michael kisses Riley's cheek and ushers her out the door.

"Bye, Calum!" she shouts to Calum, who's in the living room by the door. Calum barely looks up from his phone. "Bye, Mum, have fun, love you," he mumbles.

"I love you too!" And with that, Michael's shoving her out the door.

Calum finally glances up to see his red-haired stepfather standing above him. He quickly locks his phone so Michael doesn't see Calum's Tumblr blog, which is entirely made of naked men, men in panties, and other pornographic images.

Michael smirks to himself. Calum thinks he locked his phone in time, but he most definitely did not. He decides not to comment on it, but he knows it's going to come in handy at some point.

Michael definitely has plans for the two of them this week. The sexual tension began a few months ago, when Michael had come home with takeout, set it on the table and walked up to Calum's room. Of course, he had knocked first, but opened the door immediately after and Calum had been naked, with his pink lacy panties halfway down his thighs, 3 fingers deep in his own ass. Instant boner for Michael, and he knows it's wrong, but he literally could not care less.

Since then, Calum has avoided encounters while he's in his underwear, or shirtless, or anything sexual at all. His mum wouldn't let him install a lock on his door if Calum wouldn't give her a reason, and Calum would  _not_ tell her. He knows he's into his stepdad. He knows he thinks Michael is the hottest person on the planet, and he fucking  _knows_ he wants Michael to walk in on him while he's 'busy'. He wants Michael to catch him in his panties. He wants Michael to come across his extensive collection of dildos. Just not when his mum was around.

And this week, he has a plan.

Along with Michael's plan that Calum doesn't know about, they should have a fun time alone.

"Daddy," Calum says sweetly to his stepfather. Michael widens his eyes, usually he was just 'dad' or 'Michael', but daddy? He thought that would be out of the question.

Before he can even respond, though, Calum is talking again. "I was wondering if I could invite Lukey and Ash over?" Calum bats his eyes and smiles brightly.

Michael is still dazed by being called daddy, but he nods. "Yeah, go ahead. Let me know if you guys need anything, I'll be... somewhere."

"Thanks, daddy." Calum kisses Michael's cheek and runs upstairs.

Michael is left in minor shock. He walks to his and Riley's room and lays down on the bed. He quickly removes his shirt and trails his hands down his stomach. He lets out a shaky breath and unbuttons his pants. He palms himself through his boxers.

He can vaguely hear Calum chatting on the phone. It's probably a group call between him, Luke and Ashton.

In the room beside him, Calum is, in fact, in a 3-way conversation between himself and his two best friends.

"Alright, guys," Calum whispers into the phone. "Are you on your way? Stage 1 is about to be in action."

"I'm about 3 minutes away," Ashton assures him.

"I just parked," Luke tells them. He hangs up, and seconds later the doorbell rings.

Calum huffs a quick "see you soon" into the phone to Ashton and hangs up as well. He sprints down the stairs and opens the door. Luke is standing there with his hands behind his back.

As soon as Calum steps aside, Luke walks inside. "Let's assess the situation," he suggests.

Calum nods and sits down on the couch, gesturing for Luke to sit down next to him. He does.

"So, you're in love with your stepdad," Luke announces rather loudly.

"Shh!" Calum hisses. "What if he can hear us?"

"Calum." Luke rolls his eyes. "He's upstairs with his hand around his dick."

Luke has that completely correct.

"Right," Calum mumbles. He's used to being paranoid about Michael or his mum overhearing while him and Luke and Ashton are talking about Calum's one true love, who just so happens to be his own stepfather. That complicates things a little.

"Stage 1 of Operation Stepfather: walk in on him. Now that you've called him daddy several times, I'm going to assume he's jacking it right now," Luke summarizes. "As soon as Ash gets here, we can start. Do you remember your lines?"

"'Daddy, I have a problem'," Calum simpers.

"Perfect!" Luke laughs.

"Knock knock!" Ash says softly as he walks into the living room.

"Hey, Ashy!" Luke gets up and pulls Ash into a big hug. Calum's too nervous to speak.

I mean, this is a complicated plan. He has to get himself worked up first (which honestly, shouldn't be hard, Calum's pretty easy to turn on). Then he has to walk in on his stepfather (who's hopefully jerking off, if not this is going to be horribly awkward), palm his boner in his panties, moan a little, and say in the most innocent voice possible, "Daddy, I have a problem." It should be simple, but there's so many ways it could go wrong.

"Alright!" Luke almost shouts, clapping his hands together. "Calum, are you ready?"

Calum gulps but nods. "S-sure," he stammers hesitantly. Luke gives him a look that says, 'don't be a pussy'.

Calum puts on a brave face and slips off his jeans. "Would you guys mind turning around?" His tone is less than polite, but Luke and Ashton both know he gets snappy when he's nervous, so they oblige and position themselves facing the back of the couch.

Calum slowly pulls his cock out of his panties. He takes a shuddering breath, slips his hand around it, and jerks himself slowly, just enough to get hard.

When he reaches his goal, he announces nervously, "Okay, I'm going in."

Ashton gives him a reassuring pat on the back and Luke kisses his cheek for good luck. Calum steps forward slowly and begins making his way to his mum and Michael's room.

When he gets to the room, he hesitates for a second. Does he  _really_ want to do this? It could potentially ruin his mum's relationship, but at this point he really doesn't care.

He gulps and pushes the door open.

"Calum, what the fuck?!" Michael struggles to cover hide his boner, and Calum freezes. He forgets what to say and do with his hands.

For one thing, he wasn't expecting Michael's dick to be 8 inches long. He's never seen anything hotter in his entire life than the cock in front of him. Michael's cockhead is leaking like mad, and Calum can see the wet spot forming on the sheet. Though he's totally forgotten his lines, Calum's decided to follow through with the plan anyway. He approaches Michael and tosses the white sheet that Michael had tried to hide himself with aside to get a closer look at Michael's cock. The red-haired man has given up on hiding himself, he wants this just as much as Calum, and there's no use hiding it anyway. Calum knows what he was doing.

Calum takes a shuddering breath and moans softly at the sight in front of him. Michael's dick is not only long but also thick meaning it could destroy Calum's tight pink hole. Michael's cock is a pretty shade of pink, except for the head, which is becoming darker shades of pink and red every second Calum stares.

"Can I… Can I touch?" Calum asks carefully.

"Yes, Calum, God, please," Michael begs, squeezing his eyes shut.

Calum smirks and runs his fingers along the underside of Michael's cock. He can hear Michael inhale sharply and moan. Slowly, Calum wraps a hand around his stepdad's dick and begins jerking him off slowly.

A string of moans falls from Michael's wide open mouth. He can barely keep himself from cumming right then, after all the buildup and it still feels amazing.

"Wait, Cal, stop," Michael manages to gasp out as he feels the warmth in the bottom of his stomach, a telltale sign that he's close.

Michael moans softly, taking in the sight of his stepson. The head of Calum's dick is poking out the top of his deep red panties, and some precum has dripped from the slit, the white liquid spreading onto the crimson lace.

Michael gestures for Calum to join him on the bed. Calum complies, and Michael immediately goes for the waistband of the younger boy's panties. Calum lifts his hips so Michael can slip the panties off. Michael tosses them aside and whispers into Calum's neck, "Do you need prep, princess?"

Calum inhales sharply and shakes his head. "No Daddy, I'm ready," he admits.

Michael chuckles. "Bet you've been fucking yourself over me for a while now, yeah?"

Calum nods eagerly. Then his practical side takes over, and he asks, "Do you have lube?"

"Of course, I have lube, princess."

Calum can hear Michael slicking himself up. Then there's a whisper in his ear, "Ready princess?"

Calum nods eagerly, and then a cold, rather uncomfortable feeling fills him. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly for a few seconds before relaxes a little. He slaps around for a while before he hits Michael's chest to give him the 'ok'.

Michael chuckles and begins thrusting slowly. Calum moans immediately and pushes his hips back so they meet the older man's.

"Faster," Calum moans out. It's a high-pitched, whiny sound, but it turns Michael on  _so_ much.

"Alright, baby, I know," the redhead whispers soothingly to Calum.

Calum whimpers softly and Michael speeds up. Calum moans again and arches his back.

At that moment, Michael thrusts again, and, becuase of the new angle, hits Calum's prostate.

"Holy shit,  _Daddy,_ " Calum cries out. "Fuck me Daddy, right there, yes," Calum drawls.

With every little noise his stepson makes, Michael gets closer. "You like that, princess? Like me fucking into you til you're sore? Huh?"

Calum moans out a " _yes_ ," as he, too, gets drawn to his high. "Daddy please, I'm so close," he whimpers.

"Cum for me, princess," Michael grunts.

Calum cums all over his stomach and pants heavily, going deadweight as Michael uses him like a fucktoy until he cums deep inside Calum's ass.

"God, Calum, you're so amazing," Michael whispers.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a horrible ending


End file.
